Computing systems, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, hand-held computers, servers, and the like, are associated with storage systems for storing data. The data may include operating system data, applications data, and user data that are generated and utilized during the operation of the computing system. The data in the storage system are generally backed up so that the computing system can be restored to a previously known state of working.